


Steven Meets His Mother

by hunter139



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, Past Lives, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter139/pseuds/hunter139
Summary: With the aid of a certain time-traveling Speedster, Steven Universe has a chance to meet the one person he's always wanted to meet.





	Steven Meets His Mother

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a random idea I've had for a while, one I already wrote as a snippet on SB, so I figured I might as well add it as a one-shot on this site as well. More notes are on the bottom, but for now let's dive right in.

It was a calm day in Beach City when a strange rift opened several miles from the city limits. A streak of yellow-orange lightning emerged from the portal at blinding speeds, followed seconds later by a strange spherical vehicle, with two occupants in the latter. The streak of lightning came to a halt as the ship touched down, with the young boy in a pink shirt bouncing on the ground as he jumped out.

"You alright?" His companion asked, clad in a red and yellow costume sans mask.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Steven Universe shouted, causing the woman driving the ship to chuckle. "That was even more incredible than going to space!"

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it," The man said, looking questioningly at his wife, "because the day's not over."

"Well, we're definitely in the right place and time." She confirmed, looking over the control screen of the Time Sphere, before looking at Steven. "If what your dad told us is true, then there's only a few more hours."

"So you mean-"

"Yeah." The costumed hero confirmed. "Happy Birthday, Steven."

...

It was almost time. Rose Quartz could feel it. Her child would be born today, a new life brought into the world in a way Gems could never do normally. She knew that it meant that she would give up her own form, but she didn't regret that, not even for a moment.

She knew that she would have to wake up Greg soon, he obviously needed to be present for this. The rest of the Crystal Gems were out getting supplies, leaving Rose with just a moment alone on the beach outside the Temple, watching as the sun drifted towards the horizon.

She was surprised when a streak of lightning suddenly appeared in front of her, resolving itself into three humans. One was clad in red and yellow clothing, an odd lightning sign on his chest, another was a dark skinned female in clothing that looked too covering for any regular resident of Beach City.

The third was a small male child, wearing jeans, sandals and a pink T-shirt with the insignia of the Crystal Gems on it. Already suspicious of the way they arrived, Rose began pulling her sword out as she spoke up.

"Who are you? And what are you doing-" The words died on her lips when her Gem started glowing. At the exact same time, a spot on the child's stomach also began glowing the exact same pink color.

"We should probably-" The female human gestured with her thumb behind her, causing the older male to nod in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll leave you alone."

And with that, the other two humans vanished in a streak of lightning again, leaving the younger human alone with Rose looking at him in confusion. Tears welled up in his eyes as a shaky smile appeared on his face.

"Do I know you?" Rose asked, then her eyes widened when the human lifted up his shirt, revealing a Gem, no _her_ Gem, where his belly button should be. Rose looked back into the child's eyes as the realization dawned on her and an expression mirroring his appeared on her own face, with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Steven?"

"Hi Mom." Steven gave a shaky laugh filled to the brim with emotion. "It's good to meet you, Pink Diamond."

...

On an outcropping far from the beach, but still in view in case they were needed, with one arm around the other's waist, Barry Allen and Iris West-Allen simply watched as the meeting between mother and son took place for the first time.

"Was this what it was like?" Iris asked after a moment, turning her head toward her husband. "When you went back in time that night?"

"Yeah," Barry nodded, the memory of that fateful night and those last words to his mother flashing through his mind as he turned his gaze back to Steven. "He deserved that same chance."

The two of them said nothing else after that, merely enjoying a comfortable silence as they kept watching in case Steven needed them, with Iris' head leaning on Barry's shoulder and his arm gently rubbing up and down her back.

All too soon though, the first and last meeting between mother and son had to come to an end, and with one final crushing hug, Steven eventually found the strength to pull himself away as Barry and Iris walked up and met him halfway up the beach.

"How are you doing?" Barry asked, seeing the tear stains on his cheeks. Without warning, Steven leapt up and grabbed them both in a crushing hug, which Barry and Iris returned.

"Thank you." Steven all but sobbed, happy to have even gotten this chance. "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So to be clear: this is an Arrowverse-Steven Universe crossover. It's a little snippet idea that I've had for a while, especially with time travel in the mix here. This also takes place after the events of Change Your Mind.
> 
> As for when it takes place in the Arrowverse, I haven't really figured that out, but I just wanted to write Barry and Iris in this. However, if you want, you can assume Steven's Earth and Earth-1 met during the Red Skies Crisis.
> 
> Really though, I just wanted to write a scene where Steven truly met his mom at least once. I know that wouldn't normally be possible, but Steven making friends in another universe, especially with time travelers, well... he gets the opportunity now.
> 
> With that said, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and reviews are always welcome.


End file.
